


Fucking Cameras

by Chaosride



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nude pictures, i fucking did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a post on Tumblr about nude pictures and a camera.<br/>They took nude pictures when Steve still weighed 70 pounds soaking wet and suddenly it's a problem after the freeze and the melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> From this tumblr post.  
> http://soypanda.tumblr.com/post/94607004230/kirkspocks-text-fanfic-someone-please-write

Cameras weren’t exactly new, but they were still expensive, especially if you were two broke orphan boys from Brooklyn during World War II. They saved up when they could (when they both had steady jobs and Steve didn’t need medicine or anything like that). When they finally got it, Steve assumed they would take pictures they could actually get developed and hang around their shoebox apartment. Bucky had a very different idea.

In the end, the pictures they ended up taking were much more intimate than skylines or candid shots, and even if they couldn’t get the pictures developed, the taking meant more than a box of pictures they would have had to keep hidden away anyway. 

Steve had felt so exposed, sprawled across his back, naked and hard and squirming desperately, watching Bucky aim the camera and stroke him at the same time, catching faces on film that Steve blushed at even thinking about. 

 

Of course then the war happened and Steve stopped being Stevie and started being Captain America. And then Bucky fell and the world simultaneously felt like it sped up and stopped all at the same time.

The camera was forgotten, sitting in a drawer somewhere in their little bedroom in Brooklyn, and then later, after he was defrosted and fairly up to date, he found out all his things were scattered across the country in various museums and collectors’ vaults. There were other things that he wanted back more and the camera never even crossed his mind.

He requested all the clothes that they had left behind, despite the fact that none of them would fit his buffed up form anymore.

They smelled like dust and storage units, but Steve still pressed his face into Bucky’s old clothes and pretended he could smell the cheap cologne he used to wear when they went somewhere nice and store brand shampoo that always smelled different on his pillow than it did on Steve’s. 

When they met again, Bucky was a stranger with dead eyes and a mission. It shook Steve to his core and he lay down his shield because maybe this was always the way he was supposed to die. It didn’t matter; he wasn’t fighting Bucky, because he still loved him with everything he was, even 70 years later. Because he had mourned for him for months and years, and he had mourned for a lover that wasn’t dead, only lost.

 

Eventually, his programming broke and he remembered. Slowly, and broken and fragmented, and hard to piece together, but he remembered. He went back to Bucky, a little different from the man who fell off the train all those years ago, but still the man Steve had always loved. 

They fell back into a relationship as close as they could get to what they had left behind. Bucky joined the Avengers and they had a life together they never thought they would get to have before everything.

 

They all lived in the Stark tower, though while everyone else had their own floors to live on, Steve and Bucky shared a floor, and a bedroom, and no one batted an eye and knew to keep it down low from the media without them saying anything. Life was going pretty well when they heard the news. 

“Camera with undeveloped film found in a box from Captain America’s apartment. The Museum of History in Dallas is auctioning it off for a charity event this weekend, and the bids are already high.”

Their eyes met across the room and they both conveyed the same message to each other without saying a word. They needed that camera. 

If the media got a hold of the pictures on that camera, it was going to be a shitstorm and neither were prepared to deal with that quite yet.  
(Also, the times had changed and there was a chance that they could actually get those pictures developed.)

\--

Of course, things were never easy, and the auction had already started and gained a fair bit of media attention for being for charity, and the museum was reluctant to give them the camera.

“The Smithsonian has already offered 10 thousand for it, and all the money is going to the children’s hospital. If you want to join the auction as well we can put you down…” And as much as Steve wanted to just buy the camera and be done with it, Shield paid well but not that well.

“I’m sorry it’s just very important to me. I can’t say I’ll pay more, because I don’t have it.”

“Maybe you can work out a deal with the Smithsonian? There isn’t really much else I can do for you…”

They tried to gather all the money they could to meet the highest bid, though admittedly unsuccessfully.

\--

As it turned out, the Smithsonian was willing to work out a deal with them if they won the auction, which was looking promising as they had held the highest bid for nearly the whole time the auction been ongoing, which was a huge relief. But things, as things always tend to, went awry.

This time it was Tony Stark.

Ten minutes before the auction closed he doubled the highest bid with twenty thousand.

In one way, it was good thing because Tony would give them camera, all teasing and everything aside without them having to work out a “deal” like the Smithsonian wanted. But he would want to know what was on the camera that was so important, and would never let them live down what the museums were selling as a “prized and lost artifact of Steve Rogers personal collection.”

Hopefully the teasing wouldn’t be too bad; Bucky was Tony’s favorite person and he doted on him a fair bit (evidenced by two new prosthetics and regular check ups for his arm.)

They caught him in the hallway the morning after the auction closed, and Steve knew instantly from the smug smirk on the engineer’s face that this was going to be a long conversation, and an embarrassing one to boot.

“Hello boys, need anything?”

Bucky wasted no time, looking grim and determined, which was usually hard to pull off with a baby pony tail and too big sweats, but he pulled it off. 

“Tony you have to let us have that camera.”

His smirk widened, and he leaned back against the wall, totally at ease. “What do I get out of it?”

“We’ll give you the money we had saved up for the auction.” 

“Bucky boy, I’m rich. Why would I want your money?”

“Tony, just tell us what you want.” Steve said, resisting grinding his teeth together. He didn’t want to draw out this exchange anymore than necessary.

“What’s on this camera that’s so important, Rogers?”

“I- It’s- You- It’s pictures of my mom. Alright?” He wished he wasn’t such a bad liar. Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re not Amish, you don’t care if they have pictures of your mom. The Smithsonian has a whole section in your exhibit with pictures of her.”

“Jesus.” Bucky snapped, clearly giving up. “Think about it for a second! What do you think is on it if both of us want it back.” Steve flushed all the way up to his ears, wishing for the conversation to be over already.

Tony looked between the two of them for a long moment for realization dawned on his face. “Oh, Rogers! You dirty bird! And I thought you were some innocent virgin!”

He laughed and tossed to camera at them before strolling away, as though he hadn’t bought vintage Captain America nudes.

 

Tony told them later, still smirking damn him, that there was a dark room in the tower that he used to develop his “more intimate photos” that they were free to use. After everything, Steve figured they deserved to at least see the pictures.

“You were so tiny,” Bucky marveled, flipping through a few of the developed photos.

“You ever miss it?” Steve asked, glancing at his contemplative face.

“Naw. I can ride you now without worrying I’m gonna shatter your hips or something.”

“Were you ever worried about that?” It was rare that Bucky bottomed in any sense, but that had carried over even after he buffed up.

“Yeah. I was always worried I would bruise you up too bad or you would have an asthma attack.”

Steve smiled. “You’re just happy I can defend myself now.”

“And yet you pick a significantly less number of fights now.”

He shrugged. “The fights I pick now are bigger.”

Bucky made a contemplative face before nodding. “I guess. We should frame this one.” He said, grinning. He handed Steve a picture, one of him in the throes of passion, head thrown back and hickeys dark against the pale skin of his throat. His mouth was open and his skinny shoulders and ribs stood out starkly as he arched.

“Mm, I’m not so sure about that. Unless I get a matching one of you.” He said, smirking.

“Deal.”


End file.
